Meeting the Cullens
by tay-tay22
Summary: Percy & Annabeth meet the Cullens. Enough said. LOL.JKJK. Some Percabeth. Maybe some BxE.
1. Visitors

**This is my second fanfic, but my first cross-over. PLEASE RxR!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson & the Olympians *sigh***

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We were all sitting in our "living'' room, playing charades, with the whole family. I caught a glance at Alice. She had a faraway look in her eyes that I , Bella Cullen, would recognize anywhere. Alice was having a vision.

"Edward?," I asked, he could probably hear the worry in my voice.

"Yes, love." he said, looking at me adoringly.

"What is Alice seeing?'' I replied.

He hesitated to answer, which only made me irritated.

"EDWARD!," I said half screaming half whispering.

"Oh!...ummmm...She sees two humans, they're wandering through the forest, lost perhaps. One is a boy wearing an orange t-shirt whith black, shaggy looking hair with eyes that are the exact same color as the ocean. The other is a girl wearing the same orange t-shirt with blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail with stormy gray eyes with some blue in them." he said, I always loved it when he went into a lot of detail. It always felt like I was there when he did that.

"Ummmmm...It looks like we're going to have visitors in five minutes. There are two of them, and there... human." Alice said in her melodic voice.

Why would there be humans way out here in the wilderness? Our house was very secluded outside of the Forks, Washington city limits. I was pretty sure the only people who knew where our house was were us, the wolves,others of our kind, and Charlie.

"We have two minutes," said Alice.

We all went outside, and entered the thick, lusciuos woods surrounding our home. We walked at a human's pace through the woods, we picked up on the humans scent ,but didn't want to freak them out with our vampire speed.

"I can hear their thoughts," said Edward walking beside me holding my hand with our fingers intertwined.

"What are they thinking," I asked.

"The boy is thinking about how beatiful Annabeth is, which I'm assuming that is the girl's name that is with him. The girl is thinking about some things she can do when she remodels...remodels... Olympus."

"Do you mean Olympus, Washington," I asked a little confused.

"No, Olympus as in Mount Olympus the dwelling of the Greek gods and goddesses."he stated matter-of-factly.

"Interesting,"Carlisle said,"I thought they died centuries ago. It will be very interesting to meet these humans."

A few minutes later we came face to face with them. They were staring at us with wide eyes like we weren't supposed to be here.

Carlisle broke the silence. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella," he spoke in his usual polite tone.

"I-I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase," spoke the boy.

Another awkward silence went by. Percy was looking around at all of us, then his eyes settled on me. Edward then put his hand swiftly around my waist, and a low growl came from his clenched teeth to low the humans couldn't hear. I pushed my shield out so Edward could hear my thoughts. _What was he thinking? _Edward turned to me . He turned to look at me, and the emotion that was in his eyes was one I didn't see often: jealousy.

Apparently, Percy thought something he didn't like. _Calm down, Edward._

We all continued to stare at each other. Until, the silence was broken.

"Percy, do you know what they are?'' Annabeth asked Percy with bolging eyes.

"Oh, let me guess, not human," Percy said like this happend on a regular basis.

"Oh just let me tell you ,Seaweed Brain,their vampires. They used to keep nymphs as their servants."said Annabeth hastily.

"What? You mean vampires... va-va-vampires that drink BLOOD!'' Percy said full of fear. Percy then pulled something from his pocket. What was it? A pen I laughed mentally. Seriously, what was he gonna do? ink us to death? He uncapped it , and the "pen" grew in length until it was three feet of shining sword. The rest of my family crouched, and hissed menacingly like they were about to attack. Carlisle let out a low gasp."Anaklusmos! I've haven't heard about that sword in centuries. I pushed out my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts. _Edward what is that thing, and why did yall' hiss at it?_ Edward then turned to face me.

"Bella that is an ancient Greek weapon called 'Anaklusmos' meaning 'rip tide' in English. It's made of celestial bronze, which is deadly to everything that isn't human including us. That substance was beleived to have died out with the gods and goddesses, but apparently not." Edward stated matter-of-factly. I turned to take another look at Percy and Annabeth just to find her ogle-ing my husband.

"It's true male vampires are beyond gorgeous," said Annabeth in an embarrassed tone. I could see the corners of Edward's mouth start to turn up into a smile. A low growl formed in my chest.

" Calm down, Bella," he said in a mocking tone."No." he said not directed at me, but at Percy answering his unspoken thought.

"Whoa! How did you do that,'' Percy asked a little astonished.

"Some of my family have special gifts, which they will gladly tell you about,"said Carlisle. He gestured for Alice to take center stage. Alice gladly stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Alice, I have a precognititve gift. I can see visions based on one's decisions,which is how I knew you were coming, if the person changes their mind the vision changes also." Alice said, and stepped back taking her previous spot next to Jasper. Jasper stepped up next.

"Hi I am Jasper, and I can influence the emotions of every one near me. I can also feel all the emotions one is feeling individually." He returned to his spot next to Alice then put his hand around her waist. Edward stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Edward ,and I can read minds, which explains why I answered your thoughts," he said with a smile. He's always the one to be polite. He returned to my side. Then I stepped forward to tell about my gift.

"Hi, I am Bella,I have the gift of a shield, which protects me from mental attacks meaning Edward can't read my mind unless I allow him to," I turned toward him as I said giving him a smug look," I can also stretch my shield to protect my family as well."

'' So that's why Edward answered my thought 'I wonder if they'll hurt us'," asked Percy sounding a little confused. Them I saw him blush a little. Probably thinking to all the thoughts he thought before he knew that.

Carlisle then spoke with sincerity," I guarantee we will not harm you in anyway because we have taken a different path than most of our kind. We don't hunt human blood. We only feast upon the blood of animals. We like to think of ourselves as "vegetarians". Ironic ,I know. We would like to invite to our home if you don't mind. We would like to learn more about you."

* * *

**Please leave me your thoughts.**


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! PLESE REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**I still don't own PJO :( :( Sorry it's so short**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy and I would love too," Annabeth answered immediately.

"Exuse us for just a moment," I said a little annoyed.

"Sure, no preblem," said Esme.

"Thank you, so much...umm...," Before I finished I realized I didn't know her name.

"Esme," answered the one named Edward. Wait, but I didn't ask her name. Oh yeah, he knew what I was about ask because he could read my mind. I nodded at Edward in appreciation.

"Thank you, Esme," I said. Afterwards, I grasped Annabeth's hand, and towed her with me a good distance away.

"Are you CARZY!,'' I said one octave shy of shouting.

" What did I do?," asked an offended yet stunned Annabeth.

"Well, I don't know. Let me guess. Agreeing to stay with them. We've barely known them fifteen minutes, and you want to stay with them in their house. That if I might say is NOT very wise. What would you mother say?," I said yelling at her. I hated yelling at Annabeth it just broke my heart to even think about it, but I had to get my point across.

"Well I'd rather stay in their house than walk around aimlessly in these woods with no one to help us. We could've died wandering around out here looking for some one to help us. If it wern't for Cullens' finding us ..." said Annabeth. I could see she was on the verge of tears. I took her up in a hug cutting her off mid- sentence.

" I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have yelled at you.," I said still holding her in the hug."Annabeth, I'm so so so sorry. Why do I always hurt the one I love? Gods, I'm so stupid." I kept ranting on and on until Annabeth interupted me.

"What did you just say?'' she asked her eyes still a little wet from the tears.

"Gods, I'm so stupid," I answered confused.

"No, before that," Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, I'm so so so sorry," I just couldn't see what she was getting at.

"No not that either. The part where you said' Why do I always hurt the one I love'," she said.

I started to blush. I was hoping she didn't hear that part.

"Oh, that," I said. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Percy? You love me?," she asked she had stopped crying at this point.

"Yes, of course I do, with all my heart. I've loved you ever since that first summer I met you at Camp Halfblood." I said, my words were full of sincerity and truth. I had loved her for that long.

" Really? Percy why didn't you tell me?," she asked a little confused.

"Because, I didn't think you felt the same. When I saw the way you looked at Luke...it was like..it was like you drove a dagger through my heart.," I had to admit I sounded sappy, and I felt embarrassed saying it, but it was true.

" Oh, Percy, I love you, too," said Annabeth.

"Really, you...," I said ,but I was cut off mid sentence by...by..Annabeth. Annabeth kissed me. She kissed me! She really kissed me I thought to myself. I swear my heart was doing a relay in my chest. It took me a moment to catch my breath.

" So I guess this means we're boyfriend-girlfriend?," I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain." she asked punching me on the shoulder.

"I think that kiss deffinately meant yes," I said.

"Correct, but there is one condition," she was smiling that smile I loved.

"What?," I asked, confusion spread across my face.

"I get to be the girlfriend," she said while lauging a little.

"No arguement there," I said as I took her hand.

"So we'll stay with them," she asked.

"I guess so, when were there we can send an Iris- message to camp to ask for them to send some help," I said.

We turned to head back to where the Cullens' were waiting for us.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. LOVE/HATE it. (Fingers crossed you love it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, for taking so long with the 3rd chapter. Thanks for all of you who reviewed...wisegirl1333, Twilightgirl123456, lizard101, HotChocolate in Summer, Naureen97, Timetraveler15, and CrytstalLuna 13...**

**I'm hoping to receive more reviews. For you Team Jacob people reading my story don't worry he will be in here. I just haven't decided when.**

**So read on my fellow fanfictioners**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We had been waiting for Percy and Annabeth to return. They had been gone for a good fifteen- twenty minutes.

"God, what's taking so long," bellowed Emmet always the one to be impatient.

"Goodness, Emmett can you wait. Your a vampire you have all the time in the world," said Rosalie irritated with his impatience.

"They've decided to stay with us for tonight, and they'll be back in 3,2,1,...," I said because I had "seen" them come back. This gift was often very conveinent. Except two years ago when Victoria created a newborn army to take out Bella , holes had started apperearing in my visions. Since then I've been working my gift to it's fullest potential that I could take it to make sure there wasn't anymore holes.

"We've considered your offer and we will be staying for tonight," said Percy although we already knew that. We all headed back to our house to get Percy, and Annabeth settled in. When we arrived at home, and got everything settled. We sat down in the living room. That was the first time I took a good look at Annabeth. Only then did I realize her shorts were torn, and she had dirt smeared all over her face also her hair was a mess. She was in desperate need of a makeover. At that moment I decided I would work my magic on her. I'd just wait till later to ask her. There is no way that I would skip out on a chance to give someone a makeover ,for anything.

We all gathered in the living room. Percy and Annabeth sat on our small couch. Bella, and Edward sat on the bench in front of the piano. Rosalie,Emmett,Carlisle, and Esme stood. I sat down next to Jasper on the bottom step of the stairs.

" Would you mind telling us about yourselves?," asked Carlisle.

" Sure no problem, but would you please in return tell us more about what you are," stated Percy.

" I don't see a problem with that," Carlisle said.

" As you know already I'm Percy Jackson," he said gesturing towards himself.

" And I'm Annabeth ," Annabeth added in a small voice.

" We are what you call 'demi-gods' the children of a god , and a mortal," said Percy," I live in Manhatten with my mom Sally Jackson when I'm not residing at Camp Half-blood during the summer. My father is one of what we call the 'Big Three', Poseidon, the god of the oceans and seas."

" I'm Annabeth Minerva Chase, my father, Fredrick Chase, is a professor that lives in San Fancisco. I live with him during the year when I'm not training at Camp Halfblood. My mom is, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She also invented the flute, and was choosen as the patron goddess of Athens."

"Very interesting," Carlisle said deep in thought about what Percy and Annabeth just told him."Is there anymore you would like to share with us."

"Yes, there is one more thing I would like to add. Me, being a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, and us being friends is not particularly a good thing."

" Might I ask why that is?," asked Carlisle.

" You remember how I told my mother was choosen as the patron goddess of Athens," questioned Annabeth.

"Yes, I do recall you saying that," said Carlisle.

" Well, there were two that wanted that position. Those two were Athena, and Poseidon. When they chose Athena. Poseidon wasn't particularly happy as you might see. They've been fueding ever since," stated Annabeth matter-of-factly.

"But they both contributed to the invention of the chariot,"added Percy.

"I see," Carlisle said intrigued.

"Now it's your turn to tell us about yourselves," stated Percy.

"As you already know I'm Carlise, my wife Esme,and our "children" Edward,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice,Jasper, and our newest member Bella, who is Edward's wife. As vampires we are immortal. When you become a vampire your senses are heightened. We have unbeleivable speed, and strength." said Carlisle." I work at Forks Med. I'm a doctor."

Percy and Annabeth's jaws dropped a little.

"Wow. How are you able to restrain yourself from the temptation of blood." asked Annabeth astonished.

"Centruries of practice, and control," Carlisle stated simply.

"Oh," said Annabeth.

" Yes, for our kind it's a bizarre choice not to hunt human blood. Some say that it's un-doable, but I assure it's not," explained Carlisle," In our first year, it's the hardest to control the blood lust, but Bella couquered it. She was able to resist, which even after years of practice can still be hard to control."

An awkward silence fell. The only sounds being made were Percy's and Annabeth's heart beat. It was strange because there hearts were beating in unison like a song's tempo.

"Also the closest thing to royalty for our kind are three powerful vampires known as the Volturi. They can be compared to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades in your world."

The ground shook, and thunder cracked in a distance. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in horror.

"It would be your best descision not to do that, unless you want to be blown to bits. In our world names have power," stated Percy.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Emmet. I mentally scolded his ignorance.

"Exactly what it implies. The gods and goddesses consider a sign of disrespect to use their names blatantly. Please, address them as lord or lady," explained Annabeth.

We showed Percy and Annabeth to there rooms. Percy was going to stay in Bella and Edward's room, and Annabeth was going to stay in ours. I flitted up the stairs. I knocked on the door of our bedroom. Annabeth came to the door, and opened it slowly.

"So, is everything going okay," I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you, for letting us stay for the night," she said with nothing but graditude.

"No problem. Hey, can I ask you a question," I asked curiously.

"Sure."

"Can I please give you a makeover," I asked whipping out my infamous puppy dog eyes.

"O...k... I guess," she said. I swear I could hear my whole family groan downstairs. I laughed mentally, hoping Edward was hearing it loud and clear.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, so much you won't regret it trust me." I said my words filled with glee.

* * *

**Please, please, please,please with Logan Lerman( or person of your choice) on top Review. Cuz the more reviews I get. The more inspired I will be to write more of this story.**


	4. New Friends & The Forbidden Son

**I'm so so so so so so so Sorry that I haven't updated in a long long long long long long time . I've had a lot of homework, school stuff, etc. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, and you know who you are...****For those who have waited for Jacob to be in this story... your wait is over... or is it? LOL! *Author's Notice: I don't own PJO or Twilight(sadly) it's all Rick Riordan's and Stephanie Meyers*  
I'll have to admit... It's definitely not my best... **

**So read on my fellow fanfictionites**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV **

A couple hours after they showed us to our rooms, I lay restless on the bed, but slowly but surely drift off into a light sleep. I have one of my freaky demi-god nightmares. In this nightmare, I see a ferocious wolf lurching towards me snarling ravenously, and I'm frozen in place unable to escape or move, for that matter. I wake up feeling clammy with beads of sweat collected on my forehead. I walk to the bay window, and see off in the near distance a stream cutting delicately into the dark,rugged woods. I sit Indian-style on a cool, smooth boulder. Thinking of our busy day. Meeting the Cullens, Annabeth and me getting together, the Cullens allowing us to stay with them... these thoughts swarm my brain. I close my eyes breathing deeply through my nose.

While I'm sitting quietly on the boulder, I hear a twig make a loud _SNAP! _then some leaves crunching. I turn to only see the dark shadows of the woods. Not quite believing that I'm alone I draw Riptide.

"Who's there? Show yourself, and fight ," I yell into the woods. Suddenly, I feel my head pound against a tree then my vision goes black. I'm unconscious for at leas 30-45 seconds. When I started regain consciousness, I only came to see my nightmare playing out in front of me. I see a snarling wolf lurching towards me, teeth barred ready to attack at my slightest movement. I start to think this is where I might die. _NO! Percy you can't think that way. If you accept the defeat you are truly defeated._**(A/N: This might not make sense,but it just sounded very deep)**. _Where's Riptide?_ I glance around for what could be my only chance of surviving. Riptide is a good 10 feet away. _I'll never reach it. Unless...I have a distraction. _As I'm thinking of what I could possible do to distract this beast in front of me. I get a good look at the creature. It has a short,brown coat, and smoldering eyes that could pierce right through you._ I've got it! I'll use the stream._I hold out my hand, and deeply concentrate on the water. A five foot column of water rises then I send it all crashing into the side of the wolf with all the force I'm capable of using. The dog yelps and is momentarily stunned. I scramble for Riptide. My fumbling fingers have a hard time grasping the hilt.

"What are you," I wonder out loud. I've never seen a normal wolf this big. The wolf regains it's stance, and lunges towards me but the hit never comes. As I turn my head I see a graceful figure collide dead on with the side of the wolf. The two crash to the forest floor. As the other figure stands, I see that it's Edward. It then registers in my brain that he just saved my life.

"Jacob, calm down, this is Percy he's our guest for tonight,"says Edward calm,cool, and collected. As I watch from the sidelines, I watch the "wolf" morph into a human. Wait! A human but how is that possible. A thousand questions flood my thoughts. Edward's brain is probably overflowing with my every question. I heard leaves bristling overhead then a small voice that was barely audible for me to hear.

"Jake...Jake can I come down now," asked an unknown voice coming from the trees.

"Yes, Nessie, You can come down the mortal is harmless," remarked Jacob. Just then, I heard a soft thud then right next to Jacob a girl stood. She had bronze hair that cascaded softly down her back in ringlets. She had very pale skin such as Edward's and the Cullens'. "Nessie" had a very petite frame, and looked as if she could shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Percy, this is Jacob and Renesmee, Nessie for short, my and Bella's beloved daughter," stated Edward. I nodded in their direction. I figured Jacob and Nessie were "together" when I was looking at Renesmee, and Jacob swiftly wrapped his arms around her small, fragile-looking waist,and a low growl escaped from Jacob's clenched teeth. Her figure was very petite. I also noticed she looked about sixteen give or take a few years. We went back to the house and I got to learn more about Jacob and Renesmee. It turns out she's actually just nine years old, but since she's half vampire she matures faster than regular humans. She also has a power like some of the other Cullens. Her power is she can show you pictures of things she has seen when she comes in contact with you. Another thing I learned was that Jacob is in a pack, witch means there are more human/wolf shape-shifters out there. That thought sends shivers shooting up my spine. Because I think back to the way Jacob was going to attack me. What if he had friends with him then? I'd probably be in a million tiny pieces scattered across the forest floor. I immediately send the thought to the back of mind.

"Edward? Has anything strange been happening around here lately," I ask suddenly remembering the purpose of this quest.

"Not that I know of. Why," he asked.

" Annabeth and I were here for a quest," I answered.

"What is a quest," Jacob wondered aloud.

"It's where Half-bloods at camp get to leave camp, but their is a sole purpose. It's kind of like a mission," I answer.

"What quest could have sent you all the way out here," Nessie asks.

"We were sent to find a son of lord Zeus," I say.

"Wait. But didn't you tell me that lord Zeus,Poseidon, and Hades weren't allowed to have children due to the danger they could bring to your world," asked a confused Edward. A deep furrow in his forehead.

"That's just it. We were sent to find him and bring him back to camp before monsters started sensing him," I explained.

"Well...," started Nessie."Now that you mention it there is this new kid at 's missed a lot of days of school. People have started asking questions, but the teachers keep denying he ever existed."

"Do you remember his name," I asked.

" It was something like...um... it was like a Greek name. Oh! It was Nicholas Sparks**(A/N: I'm not one to come up with can't you tell)**. He was a new exchange student from Greece, but a lot of people in our school don't know him because he's rarely there." Nessie explained.

"Could you describe him," I asked because there was one unique characteristic of Zeus's children.

"He was kind of tall, and lanky. With these electric blue eyes. It felt like whenever he looked at you electricity shot right through your veins," Nessie went on. From what I was hearing it was a definite match. Also, I caught a jealous glimmer in Jacob's eyes as Renessmee described Nicholas. Well who wouldn't be jealous. Trust me, If Annabeth went on and on about a guy who wasn't me. I'd be ready to punch his lights out. Just thinking of Annabeth made my heart skip beats. I quickly averted my thoughts so I wouldn't be mortified from Edward hearing them. It's just so hard to keep your thoughts in check around him. One wrong move, and he knows your every desire.

"So, Renessmee, do you know where Nicholas lives or where I might find him," I asked

"Not right off hand, but it's probably in the school directory," she stated. She left to go get the directory. She returned shortly, and handed me the school directory. I flipped hurriedly through the pages searching for the name Nicholas Sparks. I quickly skimmed through the endless rows of names searching for Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

**I know I kind of cut you off abrubtly. That's my bad. My computer was acting up & whenever I tried to add more it wouldn't save it. So sorry again! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. && I'll try my best to update more often. Pinky Promise! Pretty Please with a cherry& sprinkles on top review.**


End file.
